The Behavioral Measurement Shared Service (BMSS), formerly the Cancer Prevention Shared Service, was established in 1989. It provides services to support Cancer Center researchers investigating behavior--physical activity, diet, solar protection, screening, body composition, sexual practices, and tobacco use--as a means of preventing or treating cancer or providing support to cancer patients. This research requires accurate and reliable questionnaires and research designs for assessing human behavior related to primary and secondary prevention of cancer and for identifying at-risk populations in community and clinical environments. The BMSS provides a reliable source of technical support to Cancer Center investigators who are developing research designs and measurement methodologies and collecting and analyzing data on human behavior. The objectives of the BMSS are: . To provide consultation on design of assessments and interventions; . To develop and provide standardized questionnaires for assessing human behavior; . To develop and maintain software for optical scanning and procedures for QC/QA and data analysis; . To provide technical support on data management for research trials involving human behavior and behavior change. The services provided by the BMSS core to are: a. provide scannable, light-pen entry, and hand entry questionnaires; b. maintain and update nutrient and portion size data bases; c. train and supervise Cancer Center staff and project interviewers; d. maintain quality control of data collected with BMSS questionnaires; e. provide body composition assessments; f. generate summary variables tailored to individual project needs.